Hunter series 3
by chacra
Summary: AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! Zero is not just a Hunter, he is more and will change the Vampire Order. Part 3


**The Hunter Series 3**

_**AN: I do not care about Kaname and Yuuki engagement they are just siblings and no more! Also major AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! But no insult or rude comment! You don't like it then you don't read! ^^ see it is easy! **_

_**Also I borrow two characters from Black Butler! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Cause if I did Yuuki would be dead and there will be Yaoi! **_

_Warning: swearing, and some sexual situations…. Read at your own discretion… _

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Master?"

"What is it Sebastian?"

"Do you love that Pureblood?"

"Love? How strange… no but I'm fond of him. Why?"

"I'm just intrigue; usually you don't care about anything but your family, Master."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Yuuki? Do you love Kaname-san?"

"euhhh… Yori why are you asking me?"

"It's just that every time you saw him; well you blush and stutter and you almost lose control of yourself, you know… and now you almost act that way with Zero, so do you love Kaname still?"

"I….I don't know…. I really don't…."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Sebastian, do you still remember how you came to me?"

"I could never forget Master."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Never. You are everything to me."

"Oh… what about my little brother?"

"I live to serve you Master, and so I will also serve him, but my loyalty is first to you."

"Always so straightforward… that's what I like about you. Come here."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"It's alright Yuuki, just don't make hasty decisions, okay? We are young and love come in many forms, sometimes we just confound them."

"…Thanks, I will think about it."

"I know you will! Now don't fret, it's a beautiful day, how about a little shopping trip? We even can have some ice cream!"

"Yay! You're the best Yori! Quick quick before my insane father find us to do something!"

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Sebastian is kneeling on the floor near Zero chair, his head on Zero's lap, blood on his lips, and a beatific smile in his eyes. Zero is caressing his hair slowly, lovingly, just like old time. Nothing interrupts them, not even Ciel, as he is with Cross in town.

"Be careful from now on, Sebastian. The enemy will soon enter the scene."

"As you wish Master."

Zero took with his two hands Sebastian face and made him look up to him.

"I worry about you, even if I know that it's ridiculous, knowing what you are, but please, be careful, for my sake."

"Yes…. Zero."

Zero smile at his answer and then press their lips together. Sealing this promise and wanting to feel Sebastian essence. It's just as it has always been. Darkness, seduction and devotion.

Pure Sebastian.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"huh, Yuuki don't move okay?"

"Why?"

"'Cause the Chairman is in the store right behind you."

"Fu-"

"Yuuki!"

"Sorry, but still, we need to get out of here before he saw us, or else we will never be able to lose him!"

"Yep, so… Ah! Oh cute!"

"What? Wat is it Yori?"

"He is with Ciel, doing some shopping, clothes… yeah I think I recognized that brand, you know the one with the little bear on it..."

"Whatever, we need to find a plan to escape his notice! Help me!"

"I don't think we will need it, so be calm! Ah just as I said! They left already! So let's enjoy our ice cream!"

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Ciel was bored. Shopping with the Chairman was fun, at least at first and then….not. He wanted to go back to Zero but he knew that his beloved brother and their Butler needed to be alone for awhile. And so he suffered. At least the Chairman was kind enough to let him chose the store so he wouldn't look ridiculous.

Ciel look at the blue sky and was thankful that he wasn't a Vampire. He didn't know how he would act if he couldn't see it. Depressed he imagines. He snickered when thinking about the night class. A funny image of the blond brat catching fire began dancing behind his eyes making the Chairman smile at him when he heard him chuckle.

Ciel looks at his appearance in the mirror, while trying some clothes, he knows he is precious, after all many want him, either to cuddle him or just to eat him, but he is a bit frustrated. After all, he is a man trapped in a child body. Even if sometimes it did had its advantage, like acting like a brat or demanding unhealthy things…like candy or chocolate… and he knows that Zero likes to see him acting carefree. So yeah not so bad, but he really can't wait to finally look his age!

That day will be glorious!

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Kaname is trouble. His plan is going well and his opponent acts just like he thought he would. But he couldn't help but feel like something or someone is playing with him.

Or maybe he is trouble for something totally different.

He lets himself be submerged by the water as he carefully lowers himself into his bath. The water is warm and helps him relax. He sighs at the heavenly feeling of just being. Here, alone there is no need for him to act as a Pureblood; he can be "just" Kaname.

He lets his mind wonder. The sensations of the warm water and the air on his skin are glorious and made him shivers in delight.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Yuuki and Yori were relaxing in the park, on the lush grass and just letting the sounds of the kids playing some games, babies giggling and friends having fun; coming to them. Their afternoon had been playful and just what they needed after a hard week of work!

Yuuki, watching the sky, began to though about what Yori has said earlier that day. Did she love Kaname or Zero? Or did she love them both?

Yes, she admits to herself, Kaname was her savior and the crush she had on him was persistent, but was it love? Or just… just a crush? After all Kaname was a Prince; he was charming, compassionate, mysterious and and…. Very lonely. So was it love or did she saw his loneliness and wanted him to feel happy?

And Zero… well they never had been as close as sibling usually are. He was kind to her but always keeping her at arm length… and girl was he stunning! But even now, she knew that for him she was nothing but a kind adopted sister. So….

Did she really love either of them?

Or was she just acting as a fan girl?

And girl did that made her shudder in disgust!

She turns her head to look at Yori, and she decides that no matter what she really feels, she would just let herself be guide by them! After all they were a trio of a sort.

No matter what she won't ever be lonely or sad!

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

It began as a relaxing pattern to make him slumber but now it is a sensual dance across his skin. Waking his senses as his fingers explored his skin. Shivers made his hair stand tall and his breathing is becoming heavy at his fingers progression.

The erotic images playing behind his eyelids are guiding his fingers toward their price.

It is hell, it is heaven!

Never had he been this aroused while playing with himself.

The water on his skin touches his hot member as his fingers finally encircle it and tug sharply. Up and down. Slowly but he isn't gentle with himself and soon pain and pleasure mix together to make him see stars.

All the while, Kaname is near silent.

Only moans, gasps and sighs can be heard in his bathroom.

The sound of the water covers everything else.

He arches when he imagined Zero seeing him like this and moans loudly. Another image, another erotic sight: Zero impaling himself on his cock. He can't help but accelerate his rhythm. He is so close!

His eyelids are almost close, focus as he is on this illusion.

And then Zero is coming in his mind and this sight and the pleasure his hands bring him made him come hard. His semen spatters his bath, his hands, his torso and some even manage to go on his face and his hair.

Never in all his life had he ever come this much and this brutally.

'I'm totally hopeless…' he can't help but thought after taking a shower a few minutes later.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

They are intrigued.

The Child is just there.

Waiting.

In their classroom.

Not even moving or blinking.

Strange.

As one, they heard the footsteps of their leader and his court plus one.

Wow.

The child, so completely – or almost, lifeless till now just come to life.

Frightening….

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

'What is Ciel doing in the class?' think Zero, as they arrive in the corridor to the classroom. He is walking next to Takuma, reading a paper about a school event.

Next thing he knows, the door opens and Ciel is in his arms. Not talking, not truly there, just gripping him. Without a word Zero seats in his chair at his desk, and arrange Ciel in his lap so that he can attend the class. Carefully and tenderly he strokes Ciel head and back, comforting, telling his younger brother that he is there.

Zero opens his link to Sebastian, asks him to bring at the pause some chocolate cake and a glass of milk for Ciel.

Zero notices the glance of the class on him and Ciel, but doesn't care. In the end they're just insects under his boot. But Ciel is precious as is Sebastian. He is family.

They are everything.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Ciel is lost in memories.

Dark ones. Terrifying ones.

He sees two things: what was and what is.

He needs Zero so he goes to him. Not even warning Sebastian to his whereabouts. He will find out soon enough with his link.

Waiting at Zero desk, surrounded by the night class, he lost himself even more.

Blood, war, screams, hands reaching towards him. He can see their claws, smirks and hear their laughter as he suffers.

A cage.

Others children.

Lost.

Lifeless even though they are breathing.

Covered in blood.

He snaps as he feels him coming.

Then he is in another cage.

A loving breathing cage.

He burrows further into him.

Needing to feel.

Needing to be free.

Blood call to blood.

Soon he will have their blood.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Kaname is walking in the woods surrounding the school, intending to go see the Chairman. Deep in thoughts he almost doesn't see Yuuki seating at the fountain, head in her hands. Eyes dilated with terror and confusion.

"Yuuki?" he calls gently to her.

She turns her head to look at him and then fixes her hands.

"There was blood. So much blood."

"Yuuki?" he tries again approaching her and sitting next to her on the white bench.

"My hands are covered in blood. Why?"

Kaname feels dread flowing in his veins.

She is waking.

….

**To be continued… **


End file.
